


How they all got tired of their shit

by WahlBuilder



Series: How to solve your commander's issues [2]
Category: Gaunt's Ghosts - Dan Abnett
Genre: Gen, Setting up a date, So done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: They locked Rawne and Gaunt together. It didn't seem to work.





	How they all got tired of their shit

The cup with recaf was warming Viktor’s hand while he was navigating the halls of the groaning ship. He tried not to squish the sandwich is his other hand. He had to backtrack a few times until he noticed the Ghost hunt marks on the bulkheads. And still he nearly missed the right hallway, overlooking the figure in a dark coat.

Then he returned to it and realised that what he had at first took for a pack of clothes was actually Ana—just lost in Gaunt’s stormcoat that looked like a tent around her. From the folds of the coat a trail of lho smoke was emerging and being sucked into the ventilation system above Ana’s head.

It was eerily quiet.

Viktor smiled and walked to her. Ana startled and looked up at him. He held out the sandwich and recaf, and when she took them out of his hands and gave him her smoldering lho-stick, and he sat down on the bench with her. Ana put the cup near herself and started unwrapping the sandwich, then caught the coat as it threatened to slide off her shoulders when she bit into the sandwich.

‘Thanks, Viktor,’ Ana said through the mouthful of bread and meat.

‘No problem.’ He took a drag, and the sweet, heavy smoke burned his mouth. Viktor glanced at the door. ‘How are our… patients?’

Ana swallowed and drank from the cup. She didn’t even turn to look at the door. ‘At least they have stopped trying to break out.’

Viktor sighed. ‘I will apologise to the shipmaster.’

They fell silent. The ventilation coughed.

‘And how do you think our mission is going?’ Viktor asked.

‘If doesn’t go anywhere,’ Ana said, staring into empty space and sipping recaf, ‘I will smack them both on their thick-skulled heads.’

That could actually work, Viktor thought. At least he hoped it would go anywhere. Everyone was tired of Rawne and Gaunt dancing around their issue.


End file.
